When Silence Breaks
by Harada
Summary: When it comes to realizing your true feelings, it can be extremely painful. Deidara ends up learning this for himself in the most painful way possible. -SasoxDei-
1. Fleeting Emotions

Alright. This story is entirely based off of a roleplay that me and a friend did. I made some changes to it….but I hope it all turns out alright in the end. xD

This story is entirely dedicated to the person who helped me write this. She played Sasori's role in the RP. Therefore, I give her half of the credit.

By the way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HOLLY. I hope you like this horrible little drabble I wrote. ;3

This is all from Deidara's point of view for those of you who can't figure that out.

That said…Enjoy. This is my first submission so I wouldn't be too surprised if it sucks. xD

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would be dead, Naruto would be impaled on a stick, and the Akatsuki would rule the world.

--------///--------------------///--------------------///-------------------///----------------///--------

I hated the silence. So stifling… and depressing. It had been this way for _months. _Nearly two years ago, I had been forced to join the Akatsuki. Even worse was the person I was forced to be partnered with. They had said that we would be a good team since we were both artists…They couldn't have been more wrong. My right eye scanned upwards to the other side of the room where the redhead sat. As usual, he was paying zero attention to me and was entirely engrossed in the thing he called art lying on the table in front of him. He was a puppet master. And he thought it was art to turn humans into his puppets for battle. He argued with me often saying, _"Art is eternal! It should last the test of time and be admired forever!" _

'_Ridiculous.' _I looked away from him with a hint of disgust. I focused on my hand which held a ball of clay within it. I closed my hand around it, liking the feel of it against my skin. I set to work then, and within moments I had a small butterfly rested on my fingertips. I smirked ever so slightly. I knew my art was the better. Art is to be fleeting, its beauty lasting only a moment before withering away. That is what it truly meant. The explosions I created were beautiful. And they were true art.

I made a few hand signs with my free hand and the butterfly lifted effortlessly from my fingers and began to flutter about the room. I didn't notice when my partner glanced up, glaring obvious daggers at my creation as it hovered closer to him.

A harsh smacking broke the silence.

My butterfly was gone.

My eyes narrowed in a glare that I focused upon the puppet master. He glared back in return. Beneath his hand lie the remains of the butterfly.

My fists clenched at my sides. However, I didn't speak. I knew what would ensue. It would just be another pointless argument that wasn't worth my time. I knew it would be the same thing we had been arguing about since we had been teamed up. I didn't feel like repeating myself right now, even though I wanted to bash my artistic views into his head so badly. The least he could do was respect it. I didn't go around blowing up his 'art'. I'd like to though…

I growled low in my throat and looked down again. I wasn't going to start anything right now. I honestly didn't want to for once. Instead I chose to pull another ball of clay from the bag attached to my belt. I busied myself with my new creation to subdue the rage I was feeling. Soon, I had a bird perched upon my palm. Again, I formed a few hand signs and it began to flap its wings and fly about the room. It stayed out of the reach of the irritable redhead and then landed upon the railing at the end of my bed. It tilted its head slightly. I smiled a bit as it looked around the room.

I heard a quiet movement from in front of me and looked up in time to see the redhead stand. I thought he was looking at me, but only after I saw his fingers twitch did I realize he was looking past me. My eyes barely caught sight of the kunai before it flew past me and pierced the bird. Then his gaze settled on me. With another quick movement of his fingers, he used one of his chakra strings to pull the kunai back into his hand.

I finally couldn't stand it any longer and I got to my feet, my hands clenched tight at my sides again. My knuckles were white from the effort it was taking to not do something overly stupid. "I can't stand this anymore! You're a complete asshole to me every day! You're constantly either criticizing or destroying my art, un! I don't go around blowing up your shit, do I? And the only time you ever say anything is when I do something wrong! I show respect to you no matter how much I don't want to! The least you could do is show a little to me, un!" My voice had risen sharply during my mini rant. I tried to calm my self, but it was harder that I thought it would be.

A short bitter laugh answered me.

"So, what? You hate me? That's fine by me. I've never seen a reason for you to be a part of this organization anyway!" His voice sounded like it was dripping with venom just like the blades he and his puppets used in battle.

I flinched. For some reason, the sting of that one comment hurt much more than it should have. Yet, I knew he was right. I didn't belong here. In all truth, I would be happy to leave. I never really understood why I had been forced to join in the first place. I knew I didn't want to be here…So what compelled me to stay and put up with it for so long? An internal argument ensued.

It didn't last long though. I heard footsteps approaching me. I glared vehemently at my partner and automatically tensed, ready to fight. He stopped not far from me, staring at me with what I decided was annoyance. We stayed that way for a moment. Eventually, I got sick of it and turned my back to him with a huff. I started to take a step toward my bed. I wasn't in the mood for a fight involving physical pain.

However, as soon as I turned my back I did feel something, but it certainly wasn't painful. I felt warmth; a_n embrace. _

For a second, I was confused. Then, I was panicky. I had no idea what I was supposed to do now. Was he really…_hugging me? _Or was he just luring me into a false sense of security?I wanted to say something. However, my mouth decided not to work at that moment. It opened, but no sound came past my lips.

Thankfully, I didn't have to think. He stepped back and coughed. "I…must have tripped."

I didn't believe that for even a second. But what I found even more confusing still was _why _had he done it? That made less sense than his pathetic excuse. I didn't have a clue what to say, or if I should say anything at all. It felt like it was getting harder to breathe, even though I knew that my lungs were working just fine. His voice broke the silence that was consuming me.

"Speak a word of this to anyone and I'll be sure you regret it."

I knew he meant it. But it's not like I was going to go out and broadcast to everyone what he had just done. That would be stupid. I only ever really talked to Hidan anyway. I didn't face him, but I nodded slightly. I heard his retreating footsteps and took the opportunity to glance over my shoulder at him. I felt something strange stir within me then. It was like it had been there for a while now, but it was just staring to really make itself known. I was mystified by the fact that what I was feeling was telling me that I _wanted _to be held again. I shook away the thought. However, the strange feeling remained. Before I realized I had opened my mouth, I spoke.

"Sasori-no-danna…?"

He turned, facing me with his usual blank and distant stare.

"What is it, brat?"

I had no idea why I had said it. It had just happened. I looked away quickly. "N-nothing, un."

I expected him to respond by saying something like, "If you don't have anything to say to me then don't say my name!" However, I was met by only silence. I looked back at him again. In his eyes, I now saw the confusion that I felt. This only proved to confuse me further. I wasn't used to seeing any kind of emotion on his face -- unless it was anger, of course.

He moved so suddenly then, that if you had blinked, you'd miss it.

I blinked.

Suddenly he was there, right in front of me. He looked down at the ground and I heard him mutter, almost too quiet to hear.

"Forgive my desires…for I am only a puppet to them."

And then I was on the floor.

--------------------///------------------///----------------------///-------------------///----------------

AUGH. Sorry. Short first chapter. It's only gonna be three or four chapters long…it's not a long story at all. I just wanted to split it up because it's too long for a one-shot… D: I JUST HOPE YOU LIKED IT. owo

People reading this, you get cookies and soda and pocky and SUSHI. I love you. 8D

Until chapter two~!


	2. Overwhelming Confusion

Kyaaaa! Thank you to those who reviewed! It made me very happy! Pocky for you! –Tosses out random boxes of Pocky.- I really hope I don't disappoint any of you with this chapter. D: I'm starting to get self-conscious about it. xD

OH OH! DAMN! I forgot to mention that I made Sasori HUMAN. It made this so much easier to write… I'm sorry for anyone who doesn't like it. D| Deidara is 17 and Sasori is 24. ALRIGHT?! Please…don't flame me because of it. I'll just roast marshmallows. |3

Here's the second chapter! This one is short too…I know. The next one will be longer. I promise. Not much…but longer. Give me a break! This is my first completed story! I'm proud of myself for accomplishing that much! …Right…On with the story then… xD

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I do not own Naruto. If I did, the Akatsuki would rule everything. =w=

------------///----------------///------------------///---------------///------------------///-------------

Shock, confusion, and panic washed over me all at once. What was going on? What the hell was he doing?! I couldn't move. He had me pinned. My hands were locked above my head by one of his own hands. My eyes were wide and my face was more than likely turning redder by the second. I could feel the heat flooding my cheeks.

"Wh-what are you-?!"

Suddenly, my words were cut off. Now I _knew _my face was burning. This was so wrong. He was _kissing _me! Attempting to break free would be pointless now. I was stunned into a frozen fear and silence. That and his grip was amazingly tight on my wrists. When his lips broke from mine I still couldn't find the voice to speak. I couldn't do _anything. _When I looked into his eyes I saw a new emotion, but it was one I couldn't exactly figure out. It was something along the lines of…_desire._

At some point before I had been slammed down, he had already rid himself of his cloak. Now he was ridding me of mine. Once he managed that, he threw it to the side. I swear I saw a hint of annoyance flash in his eyes. With a simple flick of his wrist he used one of his chakra strings to pull a kunai into his hand. I wanted to yell or something. Anything to try and get him to stop. Was he going to kill me?! I tried desperately to free my arms from his hold. It did no good. He only tightened his grip more.

He didn't cut my throat open though. Instead, he cut my shirt to ribbons. _Now _I was really scared. I didn't get what he was trying to do, but I had an idea…and that just scared me even worse.

Whatever annoyance I had seen in his eyes before vanished instantly. My throat was painfully constricted. I couldn't make myself speak. That and I still couldn't move. He had let my wrists free of his grasp, but his chakra strings still kept my arms from moving. I was terrified. What was I supposed to do? I forced myself to find the will power to speak again. "D-danna! Stop right no-," He cut me off by pressing his lips to my own again.

I felt his fingertips running along down my sides. It caused me to shudder and my breathing to stop momentarily. He broke from my lips again and now his head dipped below my eyesight. I think I may have been trembling. Whether or not that was the case, it went on ignored. My voice was gone again. I could feel the warmth of his breath brushing against my bare skin. I gasped and bit my tongue then. He was trailing light kisses and soft bites all along my midriff and up to my neck. There, he paused, his teeth lightly grazing against my collar bone. Again, I tried to speak. I wanted to tell him to get the hell off of me or at least find out what the hell was wrong with his mind at the moment. My throat loosened just enough for sound to escape, however, what I heard pass from my lips was not what I had wanted to hear at all.

"Ahn…S-Sasori-no-danna…unnn…"

In the back of my mind I was absolutely mortified. That only made it sound like I _wanted _this! If I had the power and will to hit myself I would have. I swear I heard him growl in response to it.

The sharp rapping on the door caused us both to freeze. Sasori-no-danna's gaze flicked to the door. His eyes narrowed into a very scary looking glare. I could hear him growling much more loudly now. He was pissed off at whoever had interrupted him. I however, felt some relief. That is, until I saw that Sasori-no-danna was glaring at me now instead, as if it was my fault.

"Oi! Deidara-san! Sasori-san! It's way to quiet in there today! You didn't finally kill him did you, Sasori-san?"

I recognized the voice. It was Kisame. His and Itachi's room was the next one down from ours. Suddenly, I felt panicked. What if he walked in and saw us like this?! My eyes were flickering nervously from the door to Sasori-no-danna and back again.

"If you don't answer I'm gonna have to break in, you know."

The glare focused upon me intensified. I finally decided that I had better say something.

"N-nay, Kisame-san! I'm just not feeling well today is all. I'm still alive, un." I was proud that my voice only cracked once and I did manage to sound kind of sick. Of course that is how I was feeling at the moment. Not much acting was required.

There was a short pause.

"Alright. Just making sure." His voice sounded light and rather amused, like he knew something that he found funny. I heard fading footsteps, signaling his departure.

I noticed that Sasori-no-danna visibly relaxed, but his glare was still focused on me. He looked seriously pissed off. Wasn't that backwards? Shouldn't I be the one pissed off at _him? _I was slightly terrified that he might snap and decide to kill me right then, but I really don't think I let that show. I more or less just glared right back at him.

He stood then, releasing control of my arms and leaving my lie on the floor. I felt relief slowly beginning to sink in. I had about a million questions I wanted to ask, but I had no idea how to ask a single one. I focused on breathing in normal rhythm for a moment. Gradually, my racing heart slowed and I regained some clarity in my mind. I then focused on speaking.

"What the hell just happened, un?"

When I spoke, Sasori-no-danna seemed to snap out of a daze. His expression was confusing. It kept flickering from one emotion to the next; from anger to longing, confusion to shock.

"What do you mean, brat? You saw it, you can speak it, and I know that you're old enough to understand these things."

I scowled. "I know all that! Now tell me, _why!" _

I needed to know. It would drive me insane otherwise. I thought he hated me? If that were true than what had just happened made _absolutely no _sense! It was confusing me further the more I thought about it. And…I thought I hated him too…so why hadn't I tried harder to stop him? I turned my head and my hair fell in a curtain that covered my face as I thought. I had never noticed until now the conflicting emotions inside me. The only problem was that I couldn't figure out which emotions it was that were conflicting.

"Heh."

That was all it took to make me look back up at him. His lips were twisted to a smirk, but I could see in his eyes the confusion that remained. "I was checking to see if you were really a guy or not."

Honestly, I was taken aback. Was he serious? Was that really why?! A new flare of rage settled over me as I sat up. It wasn't just anger though; it was _pain. _

"What the hell is wrong with everyone in this damn organization?! Why do you all insist I look like a girl, un?! The length of my hair shouldn't matter! Itachi has hair just as long as mine and he never gets shit said to him about it! Besides, that doesn't explain _anything!_"

I noticed he was starting to look more and more distressed. It was as though what I was saying was seriously making him think.

"Look, brat. I told you. That's all there is to it." It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than he was me.

I sneered. "Then you're a borderline pedo?"

He flinched slightly as if it had just hit him that I was still 17. Then he looked pissed off. A moment later, he was staring at me with the same expressionless gaze I had grown used to.

That was what really pushed me over the edge. My hands clenched tightly at my sides.

"I can't believe you, un! You dis my art every day and constantly treat me like I'm a child! You always act like and tell me that I'm nothing more than an annoying brat and then you pull THIS?! Well you know what? _Fuck you! _I HATE YOU!"

I hadn't noticed until now the tears of rage that had pooled in my eyes. I felt something pulling on my insides, telling me that what I had said had hurt both of us.

I had had enough. I didn't want to be in this room any more. I felt numb as I leapt to my feet and started running. I grabbed my cloak and pulled it on as I practically kicked down the door in my hurry to get out. At the moment, I could care less if anyone saw me. I just needed to be out of there and away from everyone. I was sick of it. I hated it all.

Yet for some reason as I ran, more tears were welling up into my eyes.

'_Why...? Why am I so upset?! What the hell is wrong with me?!' _

I finally got outside. I already had one of my clay birds in my hands. I tossed it up a ways and did the few needed hand signs. It grew to be about three times as big as me. I jumped onto its back and it took off. I glared at the empty sky in front of me as more tears slid down my cheeks. "Why the hell am I crying, un?!"

I sprawled out onto the back of the bird, pressing my face into the sleeve of my cloak in frustration. My own emotions were confusing me. I no longer understood any of them.

I let the bird fly as it pleased in the currents of the wind. I honestly didn't care where I ended up, as long as it was away from _him. _My mind was wandering, trying to discern what emotions I was fighting. At the same time, it kept playing over and over again in my head the way it felt when he was kissing me…and for some reason…_I liked it._

"This sucks…"

------///--------------///---------------///---------------///-------------///--------------///-------

Well…this chapter….I dunno. I'll leave it up to you to tell me what you think. I've read, and re-read the story about five times now just proofreading. I still can't tell if it's really good or not…Let me know please?

Thanks much. And remember to tune in for the last chapter…I have it typed...but I think I'll wait to put it up for right now. o Only a day or so!

Until then~!


	3. Our World

Thank you to everyone who has read this story. I hope maybe now I'll actually be able to write more of them. …And finish them. xD Hopefully I'll also like them enough to put them up here on . :3 I'll really try.

Here is the third and final chapter of this story. It's slightly longer than the others, but not by much. I apologize. I do hope you like it though.

THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING! 333

**Disclaimer: **Do you honestly think I own Naruto? If I did it would be dominated by the Akatsuki and all their evil goodness! BWAHAHAHA!! …Enjoy the story.

----------////--------------////-------------////--------------////--------------////-----------////-----------

When I finally sat up, my body felt stiff. How long had I been lying like that? I couldn't remember. I flicked my wrist in a signal for my bird to being a slow descent. I knew I must have looked pathetic from crying for so long. When the tops of the trees were right beneath the bird's wings, I stood.

'_It's not like it really matters that I left. I never wanted to be there in the first place.'_

I leapt from the back of the bird and onto a high branch. I headed downward, jumping from branch to branch. As I went, I made one simple hand sign and muttered out, 'katsu'. Above me, there was a huge explosion as my bird burst into a massive flurry of fiery colors. I did not look up and admire my art as I usually did.

Everything in my mind was so blurry; I'm surprised I even made it to the ground. Once there, I leaned back against the trunk of the tree and sighed. I slid down to a sitting position and pulled my knees to my chest, resting my head on top of them. I just needed to think. I needed to figure out what was wrong with me; why I felt the way I did.

Above me, a single brave bird began to sing. I admired his courage to stay even after the explosion. I kinda wished I would have had the courage to stand up to Sasori-no-danna instead of running away like I had. It must have made me seem pretty weak. I continued to listen to this bird's song until I started to hear another sound off in the distance. Eventually, the sound grew louder and I knew what it was. My name was being called…and it was _him. _

"DEIDARA! Answer me, dammit!""

I growled quietly. "As if I will, un…"

Suddenly, his voice sounded so near…like he was only a few feet away from me. "Please…I'm sorry! Your art is truly the better and I…just…please answer me!"

With wide eyes I stared blankly ahead, my mouth slightly agape. Had he just said what I thought he had? There was no way…I shook my head. "Now I'm imagining things…there's no way he would say-"

"DEIDARA! SHOW YOURSELF!"

This time his yell cracked slightly. I actually thought he sounded upset…

"Once again, I am definitely losing it, un." I leaned my head back against the tree and closed my eyes. "I…don't want to see you right now…"

His voice was fading away. Soon, the silence returned. Above me, the bird began to sing again. I felt completely wiped out.

From in front of me, I heard a noise. To say the least, I was startled. I instinctively moved to a defensive position, my hands hovering above the bags of explosive clay on either side of my belt. I relaxed slightly when I realized I recognized the figure appearing in front of me.

"Zetsu-san…"

He stared at me with impassive yellow eyes. I hated how everyone in that damn organization was so emotionless.

"So you are alive…" Zetsu's black personality spoke.

I snorted. "Obviously."

"Hmm….and here we had figured you had gone and blown yourself to pieces and we came to make sure there was nothing left of you…"

I glared at him now. "Oh, so sorry to disappoint, un." Sarcasm flooded out with every word.

"We heard the idiotic redhead screaming so we just assumed you really were dead." Zetsu's white personality broke in then, sounding tentative. "Deidara-san, do you really think that's any way to treat him?"

"That's none of your fucking business, un," I responded with a snarl.

A dark chuckle answered me. White Zetsu spoke again, now sounding slightly nervous. "S-sorry to bother you, Deidara-san. It's just that Sasori-san is really bad at expressing his emotions since his parents died…"

I must have been staring at him with a look that said, "You're out of your mind." He fidgeted a bit and then spoke again. "I-I'm sorry…we'll go now." He melted away back into the ground then, leaving me to myself yet again.

After he had left, my mind continued its string of thoughts. My head was really starting to hurt. I closed my eyes yet again.

'_What the hell did he mean the he has a hard time expressing his emotions? He never seemed to have any problems expressing his hatred all this time!'_

I was left to think for a long time. Everything that I came up with that I thought gave me answers only brought more questions. It was starting to drive me insane. Hours passed, I never moved. I was exhausted. I hadn't slept for nearly three days…but I couldn't sleep now.

It was at sunset that my thoughts finally started to fit together like puzzle pieces. My conflicting emotions I hadn't been able to identify were beginning to come in more clearly now…

'_He came looking for me…that has to mean something…and he hugged me. …Kissed me too at that. There is no way his pathetic excuses even begin to cover that…"_

My eyes snapped open. The realization hit me so hard I felt like I couldn't breathe.

_'Don't tell me…Zetsu-san didn't mean hate…he meant…'_

I brought the back of my hand to my mouth. I felt sick now. After nearly two years together I was just now realizing what it was I had been starting to feel…and obviously he had as well.

I was on my feet and running in a split second. I felt so stupid! I ran blindly, everything blurring around me with the speed I was running at. Only one thing stood out in my mind. _'I need to find him…'_

I realized something as I ran. It was _cold. _The air was biting against my skin as I sprinted along the forest floor. My cloak offered little protection, but I knew it was helping at least a little. I kept running.

Then, I remembered something. _'Why am I still running? I can fly!' _I reached my hand into the bag of clay at my side, yet I encountered something hard and cold.

"DAMMIT! It froze, un!"

I grit my teeth in irritation. Time felt like it was moving so slowly even while I was moving so fast.

Something occurred to me then and my running began to slow. _'What am I even doing…?' _My running slowed further. "He probably…gave up hours ago…"

It took a moment for me to notice that I was tasting blood. I released my unconscious grip on my lower lip. Blood continued to flow into my mouth leaving a horrible metallic taste on my tongue. I gave one short laugh. It held no humor.

"I really am an idiot."

I stopped running then. My arms hung limply at my sides, my body feeling drained once again. I had no idea where I was and I honestly didn't care anymore.

"Doesn't matter. Not like I'm worth the trouble anyway. I'll be forgotten by tomorrow, un…" Even though my voice stayed even, I could feel my body betraying me. I felt a fresh onslaught of tears stinging at the corners of my eyes.

"Kinda wish I coulda said I was sorry…but I guess it's too late to apologize now…"

My mind finally caught up with me and suddenly overtook my entire being with a wave of weakness. My voice cracked and broke before I broke down into pathetic and forceful sobs. I collapsed to my knees, choking on my own tears. "I'm sorry…I'm so damn useless…I've only ever caused… problems, un…" I spoke to no one. My voice echoed hollowly against the trees around me.

I curled against the cold. I had no idea what I was going to do now. Should I try to find my way back? I knew I didn't want to go back. But if I didn't, I'd be top priority on their '_People that Need to Die' _list. After all, I might give away their _precious secrets. _

Either way I'd be miserable.

A light wind picked up then. My body shuddered in response. Something colder than the air brushed against my cheek. I cracked open my eyes to see what it was. Even though my vision was blurred by tears, I still knew what it was that I saw.

"Snow…"

It fell silently and gracefully. Somehow…it brought up memories of my past. How once my mother had died, everything had seemed so foreign to me. I remembered having sat in my room, watching the first snow fall from my window. I was nine at the time. That was the day I had decided that there was my world, and everything outside of my world. Once my mother was gone, my world had become extremely small, basically only including me and my art. Everything else I either didn't trust, or completely ignored it.

"I guess I hadn't noticed until now… just how much he had become a part of my world..." I closed my eyes and sighed shakily. "I really am a moron…"

From somewhere not far off I heard what I thought was a bird's call. It was now that I started to notice my severe lack of chakra and sleep. I was really beginning to feel it. "So damn cold out…"

I heard a soft thud behind me. Confusion swept over me. _'What was that?' _I turned in the direction of the noise. I saw something…red? I wiped the remaining tears from my eyes and squinted at the object. Finally, my eyes cleared enough for me to see. Red clouds…_and red hair._

My breath caught and then rushed from me leaving me feeling like someone had just kicked me multiple times in the stomach. I was on my feet in less than a second, my fatigue completely forgotten. I sprinted and was to him in less than two seconds. I fell to my knees and gathered his near broken body into my arms. His breathing was coming in short ragged gasps. His body trembled fiercely against my own, the cold having taken a more serious toll upon him than me. I held him close, not caring in the slightest bit what he may have thought.

"Why…why did you come looking for me? You always say I'm nothing but trouble, un…so why?!" My voice shook, cracking and breaking multiple times.

He moved his head and his eyes locked with mine. What I saw there was unlike anything I had ever seen in his eyes. They held deep emotion, something I wasn't used to seeing at all.

His hand, so slow now in movement and trembling because of the icy air around us, reached for my face. I automatically moved my head to meet his outstretched fingers. They brushed my cheek and then brushed the hair that usually hid the left side of my face back behind my ear. His lips twitched, then pulled into a faint smile. Another thing I had never seen…It was beautiful…

"You know…you should wear your scope less often…Your eyes are amazing…"

I thought he was delirious. Tears started to fall from my eyes again. He shook his head, the smile faint, but still there.

"You really are…so stupid…" His voice had been reduced to a raspy whisper.

I shook my head. "No! You're the one being stupid, un! You should have just forgotten about me!" My voice was strong, yet heavy with pain.

His smile didn't falter. He pulled his hand from my face. I longed for it to remain there, comforting against my cheek. His hand stopped in the air and his pointer beckoned me forward. I willingly complied and leaned my head closer to his.

"I couldn't forget…because somehow…I fell in love with you…brat…"

I froze. Had he just said…what I thought he did? Shock pulsed through me. His smiled was wider now. My mind comprehended. _He wasn't kidding. _I held him tighter, crying even harder now. My joy was mixing with sorrow. The pain of it all was horribly overwhelming.

"Me too, un…me too."

Again, he leaned back slightly. "Good…otherwise…I woulda been kinda…pissed off at you…for putting me through all this…"

His face was so close to mine…and then the cold seemed to vanish. My body felt like it was on fire. His lips were pressed against mine; so soft and gentle. My fingers moved with a mind of their own, tangling themselves into locks of red.

When he pulled away from me, I felt the strong urge to pull him back again tearing at my insides.

His body convulsed again in my arms. I could see the pain he was in…and I could see him fading- _fast. _Even more tears welled in my eyes. He opened his eyes again and the lifted his hand to my face once more, this time, brushing away my tears.

"Never knew…you were so emotional…"

"No! Don't talk anymore! We need to get you back, un! Don't use any more energy!"

I tried desperately to stand, but my legs refused to respond. This frustrated me. I wanted to scream so badly.

His hand tangled into my hair and tugged slightly, I again froze, feeling helpless, and once again, useless.

"I should have just…told you sooner…it would have…spared us both the trouble…"

I shook my head. "I wouldn't have believed you…and I would have thought that you had gone insane, un…"

"I would have…made you believe me."

I saw in his eyes that he meant it. His grip on my hair tightened. This time, he was pulling me to him. Our lips crashed together once more with even more passion and intensity than before. It felt as though neither one of us wanted to ever move again.

"I…love you…you damn brat…"

His voice faded. His breathing stopped. His hand fell, hitting the ground with a dull thud, melting the snow around it with fading warmth. He no longer moved within my arms.

My eyes widened and my grip upon him tightened.

"No…please no…"

It was uncontrollable now. Tears streaked down my face, forming frozen paths as they fell. My body shook with forceful sobs.

"Don't leave me…not now, un…you can't…wake up. Sasori-no-danna…WAKE UP!" I screamed into the still air.

The pain was unbearable. I didn't want to believe it. To me…he only looked to be sleeping… Why? Why did fate have to be so cruel? To take away the only person I had loved since my mother- only minutes after realizing it?

I fell to my side on the snow covered ground, clutching his now still body close to my own. My sobbing didn't stop. I felt so helpless now…so betrayed by the world that I thought I couldn't have hated any more even if I had tried.

"I'm sorry…this is entirely my fault, un…if only I had realized it sooner…"

The snow was falling more thickly now. There was no more wind. It felt like my pain and sorrow was echoing all around me. I could no longer move. I held no desire to. So I stayed there with him…

The cold eventually began to fully set into my body. The snow stopped melting as it touched me. It settled in a thin blanket on top of us. Tears that still fell began to freeze upon my face. My whole body trembled in a futile effort to regain heat. The cold wanted to consume me…

And I willingly gave in.

I closed my eyes, a sad smile creeping onto my face. I took what air I could into my lungs, feeling them expand, despite how frozen they felt. My words left me in a whisper.

"I'm so sorry…Sasori-no-danna…_I love you_…"

The snow kept falling upon the world…but it was no longer just my world. It was _our_ world now… and it always would be.

------------///-----------///--------------///-----------///-------------///-------------///-----------

Weeeellll…tell me what you thought. ._. Kay?

I seriously hoped you enjoyed this story…

I'm considering making another story off of this one. If I do, I have some decisions to make on how things will go….But I'll try to get it done. :3

Anyway, thank you so much for reading my first horrible story on ! I give you lots of hugs and luff! 333 Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Until I manage to complete another story then…

Ciao~!


End file.
